The invention relates to an electric lamp comprising
a lamp vessel, which is provided at a first end with an electric element connected to current supply conductors,
a housing in which the first end of the lamp vessel is accommodated,
a supply unit on a printed circuit board accommodated in the housing,
a lamp cap provided with electrical contacts, which are connected to the supply unit, which lamp cap is secured to the housing, contact elements being present, which are electrically connected to the printed wiring and to a respective current supply conductor. Such a lamp is known from DE No 3439137 A1.
In the known lamp, the contact elements are composite members. A first part of a contact element consists of a steel strip bent into the form of a U and provided with resilient tongues, this strip being secured on the printed circuit board by soldering. A second part consists of a metal pin, which is held with clamping fit by the first part. A third part consists of a sleeve, which is formed at the inner surface of the housing. This sleeve accommodates the metal pin. At the end face of the sleeve, a longitudinal slot merges into the sleeve, into which slot a current supply conductor is pulled transversely to the pin so that the sleeve urges said conductor against the pin.
Due to its composite character, the known contact element is expensive. It has further been found that contact elements or parts thereof which are soldered to a printed circuit board often occupy thereon an oblique or rotated position, as a result of which it is more difficult to bring this element or part into contact with a current supply conductor.